Enough
by jennytork
Summary: Heroes AU (Rodney and John are meta-humans). Something is wrong with Teyla. What is it and, more importantly, what will convince her to let her Team help?


ENOUGH

Predictably, it was quiet, observant Ronon that noticed something was wrong. He came to John the night before an important briefing and told him bluntly:

"You need to keep an eye on Teyla. Something's wrong with her."

Rodney was less than thrilled when the pair of them arrived at his doorstep at 1 AM. "This better be important – some of us have to _sleep."_

"We need to keep an eye on Teyla at the briefing," John interrupted what promised to be an entertaining tirade.

"What? Why?"

"To figure out what's wrong with her," Ronon said. "See if we need Beckett or if it's something we can handle."

Rodney nodded. "Okay, I'll do what -"

"Rodney?" a woman's voice called from inside.

Ronon blinked and broke into a sly grin. John just blinked. "Is that -"

"Yes, _Colonel,_ still not your business," Rodney said. Then he lowered his voice. "But it's not like that. All we do is sleep. Seriously."

John nodded slowly. "Helps?"

"More than I care to admit."

John squeezed his shoulder. "See you at the briefing."

Rodney nodded and stepped inside. They just saw a flash of red hair move into Rodney's arms before the doors closed.

"Huh," Was all John could say, and Ronon laughed heartily at him.

**SGA HEROES SGA HEROES SGA**

As usual, Ronon had been right.

Teyla looked bad – bags under her eyes, her skin pale. She was trembling slightly, but once she sat, the trembling stopped.

John wondered if that wasn't just her formidable willpower.

She got through the briefing well, though she seemed more meticulous in her words as she described the culture they were to visit for the first time in two days.

Rodney had heard that slightly stilted speech pattern before – when Jeannie had had a bout of stuttering and had tried to hide it from their parents.

"She needs rest," he whispered to John.

"Yeah, but how do we convince her?" John whispered back.

"I'll convince her," Rodney answered. "I have a plan."

"Good luck," John said sincerely.

**SGA HEROES SGA HEROES SGA**

John, Ronon and Teyla all thought it was a good idea for Rodney to practice his fighting skills with Teyla at least twice a week.

Amazing abilities were one thing, they kept pointing out with annoying pragmatism, but everyone needed to know how to fight.

Teyla still looked haggard. If anything, she looked worse. Yet, she gamely went through the first forms with him.

After sparring for about five minutes, however, Rodney called a halt to it. "I've had it, Teyla."

She sighed. "Rodney, we have been over this."

He shook his head. "No, you're not understanding me. I'm not going to spar with you when you're clearly not at your best."

She twirled her Bantos rods. "I am well enough for this."

"Really?" Rodney asked. "You're sure about that?"

Teyla nodded.

And Rodney's free hand – the one not holding both rods – flashed toward her, wrist pulsing with energy.

Teyla made a rarely-heard sound – a sharp shriek of surprise – as the crystal formed around her, adding just enough mass and weight that she was pulled off-balance and sent to the floor, the Bantos rods falling from her hands with a harsh clattering sound.

"You're _not_ well enough," Rodney said, dissolving the crystal and helping her to her feet, not releasing her once she was there. "You're beyond exhausted. I could _never_ have gotten the drop on you like that otherwise – powers or no powers."

"Rodney -"

"No, Teyla. I'm right and you know it."

She drew in a shaky breath. "It is...exhausting...being a new mother. He needs fed and changed and I have my duties and he does not rest and he needs to be held..."

Rodney lay a gentle finger on her lips. "And you've forgotten, Teyla – you're not alone in this."

"I know I am not! Torren has the best care available while I am at work-"

"Teyla, I mean you've got us. Right?"

"Right," came the reply, and it was the first inkling Teyla's sleep-deprived brain had that John and Ronon were in the room. It was John who'd answered, and it was John who continued talking. "We care about you, Teyla, and you need rest."

"I am well enough-" she began.

"Now, see, we might believe that," John interrupted, "if you weren't swaying on your feet."

"So we'll take Torren tonight," Ronon said. "Keep him in McKay's quarters."

Rodney's mouth opened, and John anticipated the question. "More room, we can all fit comfortably." He leaned in and whispered, "And I've already cleared it with your roommate."

"Hmph," was Rodney's reply. Then he turned to Teyla. "So, let me take you to your quarters – make sure you don't fall asleep in the hallway – and let you get some rest."

She sighed. "Very well." She led the way out of the gym. Rodney took the Bantos rods Ronon had recovered from the floor and followed her.

**SGA HEROES SGA HEROES SGA**

Even Teyla was startled by the speed with which she fell asleep, the deepness of the sleep, and its duration. She rested dreamlessly until well into the next day.

Her team kept Torren occupied and happy until she had recovered enough to rejoin them.

Their first contact mission went off without a hitch.

And her Team never let her get in that state again.

END


End file.
